Just Cause 2 100% completion list
The scope of Just Cause 2 is massive in terms of explorable content. The sheer volume of towns, bases, facilities, cities, and ports to be explored can be a bit daunting, if one is trying to get 100% completion in all of them, the task may seem down right impossible at times. This page is here to help one accomplish that grand challenge. See also: Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips. Rumor about a 99.95 % glitch There's a rumor going around, that completing this game to 100 % is impossible. All missions give 3 weapon parts and 3 vehicle parts, but the last faction mission (which ever that may be) gives none. And there's suppose to be 221 water towers, but really there's only 220. The best that anyone has ever achieved is 99.95 %. That's either a glitch, or a joke at the expense of those, who want 100 %. Or maybe that glitch is present in only some versions of this game? Collectible items There's a total of 2'700 collectible items. See also: Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips > section "Collectible items". Strategies While the locations are varied and unique in their own way, they can be divided into the five groups listed below. Each group will cover the basics of that type, as well as some specifics most often encountered. There's a total of 369 settlements. In reality, there's probably over 500, but some of them don't show up on the map at all. Every time you "discover" a new settlement, the game tells you "Settlements discovered: xxx/368", so when you get the last one, it tells you "369/368". One of them doesn't have a yellow marker on the map, but a race gos through there. Cities There are a few cities dotted around different locations in Panau, but the main one is obdviously Panau City. Many players find trying to complete even one section of Panau City a huge challenge and many will give up, but with the right strategies each district can take under two hours depending on how lucky and skilful you are. The first thing to note is that there are only petrol stations, water towers, propaganda trailers and Panay statues to destroy (as well as a few colonels). A well armed military helicopter will make short work of these but make sure to work through methodically or you will end up flying around for ages searching for that last water tower. Another key element is a few side routes out from the main city which usually contain a statue and a resource item. There is also a fuel depot next to a Pell Silverbolt 6 on a side route from the Financial district. Resource items are generally found on top of signs or building and are pretty easy to find if you use the radar on the top of your mini-map. Even with all this in mind, it can be a very hard task to complete and will take a lot of time. Facilities This group includes Airports; Oil Platforms; Refineries; electrical power plants and other such special locations. Military Bases There are 76 Military Bases located throughout Panau, a disturbing testament to the government's focus. Main articles: *Military Bases In East Tanah Raya. *Military Bases In Lautan Lama Desert. *Military Bases In Panau Tengah Bay. *Military Bases In Selatan Archipelago. *Military Bases In The Berawan Besar Mountains. *Military Bases In The Ramai Rakyat Islands. *Military Bases In The Senjakala Islands. *Military Bases In West Tanah Raya. Ports There are 16 Ports located throughout Panau. Main article: Ports in Panau. Settlements These little towns are both quick to complete and easy to get stuck. Most of the time that last bit of percentage is a power transformer, very easy to miss, being small and usually obscured by poles and buildings, or a drop located outside the "town proper". A majority will have Propaganda trailers, guarded by several soldiers, Water Towers, and several drops of different type. It's best to save the destructibles for last, using triggered explosives. This way one can detonate them all at once, then simply leave the area with out having to engage the soldiers Things to be aware of * Alerts and gun fire - Faction members and soldiers will often engage each other, make sure Rico is the target before returning fire. If seen by a faction member, they may joyfully call out a greeting or invitation to help, effectively calling attention to Rico and thereby gaining Heat. *Explosions and gun fire in rural areas, can rapidly increase Heat. *Some towns have Colonels, who must be killed in order to complete that location. *Incoming air support can be a helicopter as well as paratroopers firing from above, which can turn lethal very rapidly. Other tips *Using the Grappling Hook, attach one end to a passing vehicle and the other to a statue to destroy it without generating heat it can also be used in gating away when you get heat. *It is possible to have a faction member operate a vehicles mounted gun, which can be very helpful sometimes (just like in Just Cause (1)). However, they will open fire on all soldier they see. Ports Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Gameplay Category:Content